World of Gray Redux
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Aurelia really thought the incident would be the worst thing she could experiencing. Meeting three excorcists changes all that and to be honest she did not like how these events would play out. It just wasn't right...and she is not prepared for the world in which she will be thrust into. ::Brotherly!Allen x OC::
1. Thirteen Trains

**Author's Note: **Guys. GUYS, guys. I'm back and this story, World of Gray? It's back to now with less plot holes! IO read over what I had written, taken into consideration what others have told me and bring you the same story with some minor changes. Also I'm not going to bother with all the updates…I just barely caught up to homestuck I'm in no mood to read pages upon pages right now.

These changers are: Aurelia is now 13, blind in one eye due to an accident that caused her parents to leave

Everything else, for the most part, is the same. Minus the whole 30% sync rate and the full body innocence. That will be changed slightly and her sync rate will be at least 6%, because 30% seems to much~

= = Read: Continue onto the first Chapter?

Disclaimer: None of the characters besides the plot and my original characters belong to me and I make no profit from this. Please understand. I am to poor to buy the rights to this wonderful manga.

Chapter 1 Redux

There were thirteen trains that came in and out on a set schedule. It was around this time, ten o'clock to be exact that the final train had pulled in and the few left on its carriages would traverse out, grab their things and then leave the station. She watched them, taking them all in with a sort of disinterested look. One eye was a clear blue, the other murky, unclear. That very same eye, when looked at closer, would seem to be constantly half closed. An accident left that eye useless.

"hmm?" She looked up, the sound of another Train whistle caught her attention. With curiosity gleaming in her eyes she watched carefully as three passengers stepped off. Oh~! They were talking. Shh, better listen, she thought. Judge them really is what she was doing, who was she kidding?

"Man what a boring train ride! I'm ready for some home cooking! How about you Lavi?" A voice, surprisingly gentle but masculine reached her ears.

"I dun know Allen I'm hoping we could just crash. I mean unless you want food first. What do you think Kanda?" The next boy whom had spoken caused different vibrations in the air, voice certainly not as gentle as the last but none the less pleasing. Lavi she deemed, as that was his name, to be playful and not at all serious like a mischievous elder brother. One who cared but would often play pranks and she liked the idea of such a brother.

The next boy gave a feeling of intensity that caused her to shiver. She did not wish to cross him anytime soon, she thought glancing over at the tallest. Black hair, high ponytail and a stony face while the shortest had the most shockingly white hair. Odd. The third of the group, a red-headed looking male with an eye patch seemed to be the most easy going of the three and quite easy on her eyes….eye really. Still just who were they? Why were they dressed like that? The sound the other made, the crabby one, was quite amusing and Aurelia let herself a little laugh, which stopped when she felt the intense stares on her.

"Something funny miss?" Allen, the first boy, spoke. Aurelia paused to look at him as she gauged his presence, heartbeat still pounding furiously in her ears.

"Ah…" she stopped and closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say. What does one say to a stranger?

"Yes?"

She did not speak, merely walked in the direction of the three and the one who spoke; the deep red hood, which covered her tanned face, was pushed back by the wind, allowing the short blond hair to be tussled gently in the night air. Without a word she took the hand in her own and felt a sudden small warmth. Hmm.

"Nothing…" she murmured, placing his hand to her cheek and feeling it through the glove. It was rough, in a way, but it was nice. She dropped his hand feeling foolish and bowed her head some in shame. "I was just…laughing at the sound your friend made. It was…uh…kind of funny!"

"Kanda? Yeah he makes weird noises like that," Allen explained, smiling so easily at her awkwardness. She seemed nice enough.

"Hehe, yeah you'd be surprised the sounds he can make," Lavi said with a wide grin, avoiding a well aimed punch. "Gotta try harder, Yuu~~ 3"

"Take it like a man, Lavi," Allen said smirking some, watching the two. Aurelia blinked, confused utterly but highly amused. Ah, she had to stop them before they caused unwanted attention, that train conductor looked kind of annoyed.

"Perhaps uh, you'd guys like to…go eat? I over head you one of you being hungry. I mean, not that I wanted to over hear, but you were loud, and when its only four people voices carry…" She started and than trailed off at the sudden glare from Kanda. Ah…scary.

"Do you know where an inn is then?" He asked, voice curt. Aurelia frowned.

"I do, but you know…a bit of kindness will do wonders…honey attracting more than vinegar and all..uh..um if you'd follow me I can definitely show you! There is one close by to my own home. If you would like I mean!" Oh she was no good at this, why did she try to interact socially? Her family was not the most well liked and she, by the mere fact of her name, was cast aside by many due to her parents…parent anyway to be more exact. The town wasn't really the same after everything that happened.

"That'd be nice, actually," allen said, trying to sooth the frazzled nerves of the young girl.

"Um…okay than!" she said smiling a bit, turning and head out of the station and into the slowly dwindling street. The people were closing up shops and heading home or to the bars and inn where the sounds of rowdy noises soon began to take over. "The prices are a bit much, but we have the best food and drink, I promise! We are a tourist town so of course we'd have to be amazing!"

As she continued to talk, she did not notice when they trailed back or their conversation, continuing on about useless things. It eased her mind and let her relax.

"What do you make of her?" Kanda asked, finding her to be innocent, but that did not mean she couldn't be an enemy; everyone could be an enemy even his friends and he knew this…because he was being realistic or highly paranoid. We'd like to think the latter, thank you.

"Well I think she's cute," was Lavi's reply. "A bit boyish looking but definitely cute! You think she might have been waiting for someone before we came?"

Allen tuned them out; his gaze kept turning to mysterious girl who was shy. Was she waiting for someone? Probably but then why did she look worried when they came near? He disliked the shy ones for this reason but he did have to admit she had a strong will. He found that adorable, why if he had a little sister he'd want one like her.

"She could be running away too." He said nonchalantly. "I mean this town isn't exactly known for being nice to different people, you know."

"What's different about her?" Lavi asked curiously. "Sure her one eye looks funny, but hey for the most part she seems like any normal young teenager, if she is a teenager. She looks a bit young to be honest."

"Ch.." Kanda refused to speak anymore on the matter and walked faster, easily approaching her and taking her arm in a firm grip.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" The soft French accent filtering through causing Kanda to stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, brat so relax. Where are you taking us? We've been walking for sometime."

"To the inn! It's at the far end of town…now please let go your grip is tight and it /really/ hurts," she growled out, annoyance and slight fear creeping up. She tugged her arm free, glared a bit and walked off a bit faster. Ow that was going to bruise for sure and than she'd have to explain it to her mother.

"Kanda stop you're being paranoid. Leave her alone, she's done nothing so far," Allen said pacifying the paranoid male and smiling to Aurelia. "How much further?"

"Not to much, we're almost there! My house is near by anyway so I'll walk home after you are settled in!" She said brightly.

"nonsense, I'll walk you home, allen said, "I can't sleep well knowing you are alone at night by yourself."

"….Uh…no one's really done that before…thanks," she said with a smile as they reached the inn. "It shouldn't be to expensive, they're rather nice people too! Um, uh…if you want to walk me home now?" She asked tentively to the Allen, who nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you two later," he called to his friends before leaving with Aurelia.

As soon as the other had been returned safely he lingered just a little longer before heading back. She really was nice, probably make a wonderful woman someday. He'd like to help her in that area someday. Maybe when they are finished he could stay behind for a bit, after all it wasn't often they got breaks anymore, not with the recent rise and the sudden need to send as many as they could. The Noah were becoming more bold and he could feel the presence of the 14th every day grow stronger. He would cease to be soon and that thought alone scared him.

In her room Aurelia sat, holding a stuffed patchwork rabbit, humming along to a tune in her head. She really liked them, she thought, but that Kanda guy was really just not the nicest. Oh well…yet she couldn't help but wonder just what he was thinking or what any of them were doing in this place. Maybe it's best she slept for the moment, and ask them another time. Her mother would wake soon anyway and her not being in bed would only put her into a panic.

It didn't stop the feeling of nostalgia that was apparent around the white haired teen. Another thought she would think on later.


	2. Trio of Chaos

**Author's Note: **As you may notice I am keeping much of the original dialogue and only changing minor plot points. No real major changes will be made besides, as I said her age, her half blindness and her innocence [which is still an armor type I promise.]

= = Reader: Continue onto the second chapter?

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters besides the plot and my original characters belong to me and I make no profit from this. Please understand. I am to poor to buy the rights to this wonderful manga.

Chapter 2 Redux

Her dreaming, if she was even dreaming, was interrupted by a gentle lullaby, one that had roused her from sleep. The tune was familiar, hauntingly so, but she knew if she were to open her eyes the tune would disappear and then she'd forget it. She didn't /want/ to forget it though. Odd, she mused silently, that she would feel as such and yet it was true. The smell of bacon crossed her nose in combination with the eggs and hash browns that filtered through their home. A growl reminded her that she had skipped dinner the previous night in order to "run away".

'_Its not really running when you return now is it?'_she thought amused before feeling grimy. She would have to bathe first.

Turning on her heel the young girl made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door as she ran her small, slender hands across her body as she removed articles of clothing, sighing. The previous night was swimming in her head and she couldn't even begin to make sense of the nostalgia. The water was turned on and she adjusted it until it was near scalding. Filling it with some scented bubbles she smiled faintly. When it was filled enough she turned off the water and slipped into it sighing happily.

Oh yes those kinks just seemed to melt away~~~

"AURELIA, ARE YOU COMING DOWN?" Her mother asked, to this she frowned and stared at the wall.

"I'M TAKING A BATH, MOTHER," she called back. She quickly finished up and made sure to dress quickly before heading downstairs, smiling some. "Is breakfast ready?" She asked.

"Yes it is," her mother replied placing a plate down in front of her and then got her own. It was the most delicious meal she had, had.

The morning after Kanda awoke was the morning hell broke loose. One, there was an annoying rabbit curled up in his bed, snuggling into him. Two, there was an annoying bean sprout who was laying half on his chest and the rest on the bed, curled into him like some love sick little girl and three? He liked his space. Now it was not uncommon for this to happen as of late the two had become -and he as well but he'd never admit- quite close and the fear of loosing each other often made them stick closer, however, despite this Kanda liked his space and when people were invading his space, being so close of course he would be upset.

"The fuck are you two doing in my bed!" He shouted, causing both the Rabbit and Bean sprout to awake in an abrupt manner.

"Aww Kanda-mama woke up!" Came Lavi's tired, if not playful voice.

"Oh so he is!" Allen chimed in grinning. "Kanda-mama it's rude to yell at your kids so early in the morning," He said grinning in delight at Kanda's mortified expression and then squeaked while following his red-headed friend from the bed and out the door away from a rather angry young man with a katana that would promise death should it touch them.

"I will kill you both. DO NOT THINK YOU RUNNING WILL STOP ME, I PROMISE TO YOU THAT YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH."

With no Lenalee to moderate between the three both Allen and Lavi took full advantage of this, to the annoyance of the inn owner, who promptly kicked them out as soon as they had gotten under control. Now, left to their own devices the three set about walking, until Allen smelled the faint scent of food in the air.

"I smell food…" he sighed dreamily, heading into the direction of where said scent was coming from.

Aurelia had finished her breakfast before hand and was, at this moment, on her porch, humming the lullaby she heard in her head as she watched the clouds float by. The three excorcists had stopped once they got closer, only after a few moments did it take Lavi to recognize her as the same girl who took them to that inn.

"Oh! It's you!" He said with a grin, Aurelia blinked.

"Ah, hello!" She chimed. "Did you rest well?" She asked, after all she would have felt bad otherwise. The inn was the nicest one could get.

"We did, thanks!"

"That's good!"

The door opened at that moment, revealing a platinum blonde woman. She had kind eyes, a bit of a chubby physique [because when one home cooked meals and did not bother to be as active they should, such things happen. She looked down to her daughter, wondering what she was talking too…or who she was. She had seen her daughter talk to herself in the mirror more than once.

"Aurelia, are you alright?" She asked, before looking up and noticing the three men…err…the tall one was a man right? "Oh! Who are these three gentlemen?"

"Ah, these are three men who um….they are here on business, and I happened to have ran into them earlier yesterday and gave them directions to a inn, where they stayed. I'm not sure why they're here…" She explained, not that she mined, she enjoyed their presence, even if the tall one did scare her just the slightest. So angry~!

"Well you see," Lavi began, placing an arm around Allen as he continued, "Our friend here couldn't help but smell your wonderful cooking and took us all the way here!"

Allen glared some, embarrassed that Lavi had to make him sound so stupid, but nodded. "Anyway," he stressed, pushing Lavi aside and bowed. "My name is Allen. My friends and I are here on business, but it seems we were kicked out of the inn…but we did not mean to actually come upon your home…but your cooking is really delicious!"

Aurelia's mom laughed, a bit confused, but content that her cooking could lure strangers, however she was still weary of them, but Aurelia seemed to like them so for now she would trust them.

"well we do have some left over, if you three do not mind?" She asked, ever smiling and helpful when needed.

"That would be wonderful, actually," Allen said.

"It's not a problem. At least this way the Bean Sprout may loose weight," said the innocent voice of Lavi. Allen twitched.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No but you could stand to be more active…"

"I'm sorry if I require more food then you to survive, Lavi." The sudden temperature drop made Aurelia blink, and her mother tilt her head.

"Are they always like this?" Aurelia asked Kanda who looked, for every sense of the word, annoyed beyond anything.

"Unfortunately," He grumbled to which the young teen laughed before switching subjects.

"Sir, are you and your friends going to need a guide around town?" Not only that she wanted to know why they had such a weird presence and why it felt familiar. Looking to her Allen grinned.

"A tour would be nice." He said before looking to the other two. "What do you think?"

"Will there be girls?"

"Ch stupid rabbit. Keep your perverted mind from the child."

"Did Kanda-mama just show he cared?"

Shrink. A blade sliced through the space where Lavi once was, hiding behind Allen.

"Do not call me that!

"Aww but Kanda-mama sounds so much cuter!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before anymore damage could be done the mother cleared her throat, chuckling a bit.

"Before you all get excited, I believe one of you was hungry? Well, come inside then and I'll make you all some breakfast! Oh, Allen was it? Do you think you could help Aurelia upstairs? She still has some chores to do and I think you and her could use some time alone! What with how she seems to be looking at you, ohoho~!"

"MOTHER PLEASE! I WASN'T…I MEAN…"

"Not a problem, I don't mind helping, besides I think it'd be nice, after all I would feel bad for eating your food without some pay aha!"

"Wonderful!"

-

Once they had headed upstairs Aurelia couldn't stop the blushing or apologizing.

"I'm sorry my mother is very out spoken…"

"She's really sweet. I wouldn't mind having her as my mother…"

"Oh?" Aurelia blinked, leading him to her room that needed to be cleaned. Books were thrown across the room. Some were opened, others closed and there was an array of patchwork looking stuffed animals as well. One in particular lay on the bed, and it seemed to pulse with a strange glow, but it disappeared just like that.

"Yeah. I never had a mother…I sort of envy you with that…" He confessed, but his smile was sincere and the other just nodded some, smiling a bit as she began to clean up the books. His eyes stopped on a book though: Red, crudely drawn pictures…and Alice… "What's this?"

"Oh!" she grabbed the book, closing it and held it to her chest. "It's my dream book…I draw my dreams in it…aha…please don't look at it…" she muttered embarrassed. "It's just silly drawings…"

Allen blinked, smiled some and nodded. "Alright than, Aurelia…"

"Thank you, Allen."

-

A/n: Well here we go. Second chapter finished! I'm actually liking how this is flowing, I'm keeping to the original story, but this is much better. I will be uploading the chapters hopefully every two weeks [or sooner].

Thank you guys for sticking with me [even if I have no reviews]. I have a feeling re-writing this is going to be ending in a story much more epic than its original.. 3


	3. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:** The song that Aurelia will often here is called called "Time to Feel Sleepy" by a very talented composer by the name of Paul Collier. You can find it on you tube if you wish =] or here and remember to remove the spaces!: www . youtube watch? v= U_095IAvXCs

Unlike the last two chapters which were mostly the same, this one is much more different, and elements and scenes I had written before that were left out of the original are now back in. The plot will be the same, the lead up and missing plot points are being added. I hope that uh, you enjoy this! Chapters 4, 5, and 6 will be written shortly. As with all the re-written chapters and I am using the older ones to see where I must change things and what to add to keep the plot going.

By the way this will be the only chapter with a lot of "action" for awhile. I have this story planned out to be 20 chapters, maybe more. However by chapter 20 I hope to have us at the heart of the plot. Yes by the way Chiyone will be heavily hinted at and referenced every so often. The book? It plays a rather large role. Um anyway enough of my ramblings lets continue!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, and take no joy in trying to make a profit off of this. I only own the original characters and plot.

* * *

As the silence dragged on in the moments following Aurelia took the time to sit down on her bed, book clutched tightly to her chest. In these pages were some of her darkest dreams. And always a picture of a long haired girl, someone so close to her in appearance it scared her. In these dreams she was fighting something, a terrible pain perhaps? She never knew. Like a calming force the lullaby played within her head allowing her to calm…perhaps relax. She started when Allen took up a brush and began to play with her hair. Shyness overtook her at this act of closeness and for a moment she was scared -Petrified really- until he started talking about his friends and their complex relationships. He talked of Lenalee, of Miranda and someone named Marie. He spoke of Kanda and Lavi fondly and even of a Koumi person…at least that what she thought he said.

It was comforting, she decided, having this boy brush her hair and tie it back with a ribbon. She enjoyed his presence far to much, and in a way it felt right.

"Lenalee would like you," He said after falling silent. "You're very alike in some ways."

"You speak highly of her," she pointed out, smiling to herself.

"She's very kind, like a big sister really. If you met her, I bet you'd like her a lot too."

She nodded, smiling more now before setting her book down although it was terribly hard. She found herself often drawn into the colored pages of random forests, of the different alice and even staring at the girl who she resembles. It's often just baffling sometimes how familiar it all seems.

"We should head back down, I think I can hear my mother complaining…" Aurelia murmured, giggling a bit as she looked to Allen before leaving the room. Allen took one last look at the book and then followed her out. Something just wasn't quite right…

Downstairs the chaos could be heard and Aurelia had to actually stop and process what actually was going on. She was embarrassed as she was amused, but lets be honest she really wished her mother would not go off as she seems to do at times. Like now.

"I OFFERED YOU FOOD, I EVEN ALLOWED YOU IN AND YOU HAD TO DESTROY MY HOME! MY HOME DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK SLAVING IN MY VEGTABLE GARDEN JUST TO SELL MY PRODUCE FOR A MODEST PAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS WORKING AS A BAR MAID IN A TAVERN WITH HORNY MEN WHO KEEP TRYING TO GET TO YOU?"

It was at this point Aurelia looked down, hand now running through the choppy blond short hair that fell a little past the ears and had it not been cut in a girlish style would allow her to look like a boy -girly as it is- yet a boy none the less. She wondered briefly if being a boy would mean an easier time adjusting to her emotions -which seemed so very confusing to her. Besides she wondered exactly if this was the icing on the cake as things had been very tight -even before these strangers came into their life.-

"Now I want my house to be cleaned! By you both! You will not leave this house until its cleaned!"

The scene in which had caused the mother to react this way was as followed: Kanda and Lavi were fighting, it seemed to have been over something, possibly a snide comment from Lavi, but whatever it was had caused a small war between the two and a kitchen half ruined. Oh…

The two men nodded, Kanda more of a grunting sound as he did though and helped Lavi, to some extent, fix up the kitchen the entire time claiming it was the stupid rabbit's fault. Allen could have said something but the image of seeing Kanda cower before a woman like a whipped puppy amused him far to much. Also black mail. You can never have to much Black Mail on someone. Hehe.

Said woman turned to them and nodded.

"I suppose it is all cleaned?"

"MMhmm. My room's all cleaned and my hair is brushed -because you know its not like it makes a difference-," She muttered the last part, her mother never heard.

"Good! I have some errands that need to be done, however it seems I will not be able to do so at this moment. Perhaps you and Allen, was it?" A small nod from the aforementioned male, "Yes you and Allen can do them instead. I need to stock up on some more spices, we're running low on meat and perhaps you could pick up some wine? Oh and fresh water from the springs!" The list mentally noted Aurelia turned to leave with Allen and potentionally leaving her mother alone with two men who could at any time turn on her, much like Allen could.

She needed to stop being paranoid, but the fact of the matter was she couldn't help it...especially after that stunt that was pulled when they had all gone to mass... she shivered a bit despite the warmth of the sun in the winter afternoon.

_She gazed upon the cross where the body of jesus hung. Where God and Angels were painted above and the sounds of the mass proceeding into one long drone of voices. Her eyes were stinging, there was a small pain in her chest. She excused herself, causing a stir: No one left mass until the end. She did not care and so she started to run down the aisle towards the doors, but in her moment of panic forgot the glass..._

"Aurelia?" Allen's voice broke her train of thought, causing her to look up at him with an almost panicked expression before she quickly schooled into a smiling one.

"Hmm?" She asked, a cheerful voice masking what could have been a potentional scene. Allen chose to dismiss the odd quirk of what just happened and instead smiled back. Something was off with her...

"Um, since we're in the marketplace, how about we go get those items? I uh...wouldn't know where to start!" He laughs, scratching his cheek in embarrassment and Aurelia blinked, nodded and led him off.

They were silent, talking occasionally about simple matters that were not serious or had to do with anything troubling. It was a light conversation that provided her with a sense of calm, the earlier memories being pushed away as she hummed, buying up the items and just enjoying for the moment being around someone who does not truly despise her. It was peaceful until the sun began to set. As it did the two headed off to return to her home and yet Allen couldn't stop a sense of dread. He could feel something stirring in the air and immediately gave a startled cry. The cursed eye activated and before them three level fours stood. Oh shit.

"Aurelia stay behind me and whatever you do, do not even try to run. They will attack you instantly and if one of their bullets hit you...you'll become like them or you will die."

"Allen I'm scared..." and she was, she had never been more scared but...but they seemed to be in pain too...and that confused her.

"Stay," He murmured, turning to glance at her. "I do not want to have anymore casualties then needed."

He ran off towards them, activating the innocence and drawing them away. She could only watch through her one eye, squinting to get a clearer picture of him as he fought. There was something so mesmorizing about how he fought, how he moved and how those…things moved. IT was thrilling, exciting and scary all at once. She didn't notice one from behind sneaking up, not until she heard Allen scream and suddenly found herself wrapped up in a soft white cape…with tendrils lifting her in the air as he jumped to avoid a bullet. Her screams were ripped from her throat and fear shook in her. This was why she really couldn't trust people! Look what happened!

The small body landed safely in his arms regardless as he held her tightly, grunting as they landed before running through alley ways.

"There are at least two near your house, Kanda and Lavi need help, just hold tight, I won't drop you, Aurelia. You're safe with me," He murmurs.

* * *

The scene at her house was terrible the place was in ruins, and before her were the two other males, fighting and panting. There was one dead Akuma and another still fighting. Allen sat her down before rushing in to take care of it.

"ALLEN! BEHIND YOU! THERE'S THREE MORE!"

"I KNOW, WE CAN'T TAKE THEM ALL. WE NEED HELP!"

Kanda merely growled, focusing in attacking in unison with Lavi. Aurelia had moved to the wreckage of the house, pushing rubble and pieces of furnitiure away. Where was her mother? Where was she?

"MOTHER?" She cried out, trying to find her. Eventually she ran up the stairs to the destroyed upper half. She was dead, a pool of blood surrounding her body. No sounds were made, could be made and she shakily walked past her.

Her mind went immediately to the book that held her thoughts and her dreams and she was gladto see it and the patchwork rabbit unharmed. She grabbed up both of them and held them close.

_ 'They're not destroyed…'_

** ~'OF course not,'~ **

_ 'What?'_

Aurelia looked up, then to the sides and then all around. Had someone just talked back?

"LAVI!" Kandas voice was harsh and filled with fear. She stood up, turning to watch the scene. They were failing. The akumas seemed so strong. Those monsters. Allen however was the only one who seemed calmed.

His arm had become a sword, a mask was over his face and the same silken tendrils, which grabbed her, were holding Akuma in place while he fought. He was beautiful…

They all were.

Eventually the akuma had all been killed, but the toll was heavy and she knelt next to her mother's body when it dawned on her. She was an orphan now.

"oh…"

Her world suddenly seemed much darker. Tears started to fall unabashed and sobs danced happily free from her chest as she held both book and toy closer. Allen was the first to approach. He was panting, but he was also forcing a calm expression. Kanda got to her first, however.

"Stop crying."

"Why can't I cry!?" She growled, glaring at him. Her vision was blurred and she suddenly felt very sick.

"Because we have to get you out of here. If there were this many in this area there is bound to be more now dry those tears and stop being a child. Tears won't bring you any comfort," He muttered darkly, walking away and allowing Allen and Lavi to tend to the child, but her grip on his arm stopped him and so did the tears that soaked his uniform. "Chh…you're getting my uniform wet, brat."

"Would I be a burden if you took me with you?" She asked quietly, her throat sore and her eyes red as she buried her face into his back, not caring it would be stained by tears or snot, well not snot as she wasn't worked up that hard, but oh god did it hurt to try and breathe through her nose.

"Only if you're a helpless kid. Are you helpless?" He asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder. The female stood still, then frowned and glared up at him, the rabbit by her mother's body glowed a faint green as she gave her answer.

"I am not weak! I can be strong too! You rude, stupid…insensitive jerk!" She shook with rage, trying hard to put on a brave front, but the tears came again and she started to cry. "I can be strong…but I want to be weak now…because I'm never allowed…"

"…Whatever." Kanda moved away, walking down the stairs. Lavi looked to Allen and then to Aurelia. He noticed the rabbit, but said nothing and gave the young girl a comforting smile before following after the tall samurai. Allen picked up the fallen items and held them. Innocence…and a something else. There was a heavy presence to the book that seemed to familiar but at the same time foreign. Aurelia rubbed absently at the blinded eye, her gaze unfocused.

She was now an orphan. In the span of one day she was thrust into a situation she never thought she'd encounter…and she wanted to run away from it all, but something kept her rooted to the spot. She couldn't go anywhere. She had no family and if these people did not take her…she would run away, try to find a new village…a village where no one saw her as a devil child who could not accept the light of God as they had.

She frowned. That was no God they worhsipped…God couldn't be such a cruel man could he? Was this punishment for that day? That day she stood up and yelled God was not real and ran away, bursting through the glass doors and blinding herself…why her father left and her mother was dead? Then again…what did it matter? She told herself it didn't matter what they thought.

"Aurelia…" Allen's voice was muffled as a lullaby played on her mind, the melody seeming to just consume her, hold her and caress her until she collapsed. The sounds of others never registered, no did the feel of arms grabbing her. She had passed out.


	4. Upside down, inside out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Original characters that appear. There is no attempt at making money here so please do not sue me.

* * *

As Allen held the young girl in his arms Lavi took from him the book and stuffed rabbit. They were quiet as Timcampy appeared before them, Koumi's voice telling them to head to the camp outside the borders of the town. The Finders were there to help them, a little to late now though. As they approached Aurelia began to stir. She had been pulled from a sinking, cold darkness by gentle hands. They were warm and filled with life and when she opened her eyes she met striking amber and then they closed only to open and the scenery gone. She was awake now in Allen's arms.

"What's goin' on?" she murmurs, temporarily forgetting the events and for the moment this was fine.

"We're heading to the camp where the Finder's are. They're here to help us and brief us on what is going on. Don't worry though; they'll help us also find a place for you!" Lavi's voice was cheerful and Aurelia nodded, curled up in Allen's arms and closed her eyes.

Everything felt right at that moment. She felt protected and safe and /loved/.

**~'Of course you would. He is ours Aurelia. Our Allen.'~**

"We're here," Allen announced and jolted Aurelia who was placed down and steadied her. "Don't worry at all, I promise you it will be fine!" He assures and Aurelia could only nod as she tried to place this empty feeling deep inside of her. The shock had worn off before hand but now she was just left with the sinking feeling of being alone in the world. It wouldn't be to bad, she could easily find a new town and settle there. She had planned for this, they both had. After their father left and it was just the two of them well...there was not much they could do. Alone they could not really support themselves, but if they moved to a new area they could start over.

Now she would have to start over on her own. The camp was set up close to the edge of town and there was little room for talk as a man in similar dress to Allen arrived.

"What exactly happened, Allen? Who is she and what about the innocence?" Roger asked. Lavi by this point had still been holding the items, but Aurelia herself was hiding behind the white haired teen. Oh look more people, just great, what would more monsters appear now? Damn it why did she help them? She was starting to regret even thinking of being at that train station that night. Seriously!

Not even a night of peace and so much had happened. Why did they attack her house? What did her family do? What if it was the town or even God punishing her for her sacrilege? So many thoughts buzzing and she groaned, holding her head. Damn it...

"Aurelia here helped us find a place to stay the night. Everything was fine, however early in the morning we had to leave the inn, due to some problems involving not being able to pay. We eventually found the small house in which Aurelia lived in. While I had gone with the young one into town on request of her mother Lavi and Kanda stayed behind to help around the house. There was no innocence there, however. As the sun began to set and we headed back Level Fours began attacking. They had surrounded the house. Her mother is dead and she has no known families," As he finished he watched as Lavi presented both the book and rabbit.

"These are the only she brought, however I think we keep her. Although she may be a burden now, she has very good skills in other areas. She's able to pinpoint sounds, when she was leading us to the inn I noticed how she would pick up on sounds, she also has a very keen sense of awareness, as it is when she first saw us she was cautious, and of us all was able to react accordingly to our personalities. She's got some talent."

Kanda, of course, just snorted and watched as Roger flipped through the book. The pictures seemed harmless at first but as they continued on became much darker. Frightening almost in its simplistic fashion were the details. He snapped it shut and looked resolute. Yet even he could see that her staying in this town would do no good. Just the way she reacted to the area. She was not being cautious due to them she was being cautious because she didn't want to be discovered, she wanted to stay low key. He understood that need. This event brought her into the light and she didn't want that it seemed. The rabbit was odd though and as Aurelia reached for it saw a brief glow, unseen by the others. The creature pulled roughly from Roger's arms. The poor man was shocked, not expecting the sudden action and dropped the book, which had fallen to reveal a drawing.

A piano.

Odd, that piano looked /real/ familiar.

"I promise she will not be a burden," Allen finally said, "If we could keep her until we could find her a place to live, I think that would be fine, right?"

"Yeah, the town is ready to lynch her really, if you could see half the looks she was given on her way to the inn..."

"I suppose we will talk to Koumi. What else happened? How did the fight with the Akuma go? How many were there?" Roger asked, allowing the two medics to look over the three men and Aurelia. As they explained the fight Roger led both Kanda and Lavi away along with Allen. They had to report to Koumi after all.

Alone now Aurelia held the rabbit close to her chest and hiccupped. A small sob, pushed back came unbidden and despite her best efforts she started to cry. It wasn't that she wanted too, she wanted very much to pretend the death did not affect her but it did. As much as she pretended to be independent, she was not and so this was the scene Allen returned to: A young Aurelia crouched to the ground hugging her rabbit tightly and doing her best to not cry. The depression was rolling waves and it felt so pitiful. Painful. He knew this feeling and he feared that if this continued in the Earl would find them and he was in no state to fight the fucked up Noah.

"Aurelia, you need to stop crying. i know it's hard, but listen to me you have to stop. If you let this continue on people will take advantage of you and use you. Aurelia listen to me. You need to get over her death soon. I know its harsh but crying will not bring her back," he said pulling her into his arms, holding her. "I know what it feels like to lose your only parent… but you need to be strong. I am not saying to smile and bear it but you need to realize that by displaying this side of you people will take advantage of this to twist your mind."

He left out the part about the Earl, best she didn't know after all someone like her would be better off in an orphanage with a kind sister or someone to look after her and not get involved in such a war. Aurelia sighed and calmed down as he held her, a warm feeling spreading through her body as she hummed gently. The soothing sound of his heart beat made her feel safe. The rabbit which was still clutched to her chest had begun to pulse again with the same warm his innocence often gave him. Odd. As he held her he smiled some, doing his best to calm her. Yes. If he could calm her then the Earl would not find them…yet he had this feeling even if they were to hide he would know. They always knew. This thought both frightened him and annoyed him. No matter.

Lavi was off on his own, allowing Kanda to take over. His eye caught sight of Allen with the new charge. He was curious now as to how she would react. Really the idea was just interesting. To see her mature from such a sight would be truly insightful. He saw how Allen had turned out as a result of something similar and now he wondered if Aurelia would follow the same footsteps. To say he didn't care was an understatement: No one should deal with that but as a book keeper he could not help but notice small changes. The finer details, if you will. She was a new puzzle and unlike Kanda or Allen would find a her challenge. Yes. This was a very good thing. He would also like to say he finds her rather cute and hey she's old enough to flirt back right?

As soon as the sobs subsided Aurelia spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"You can let go now…"

"Are you alright now?"

She thought about it and then allowed the lullaby to play itself on loop. Her mother told her once that it was a god luck charm, that by thinking of it all her pain would go away. She frowned and looked up. She was watching over her now.

"Yes…I just need time. I know she is watching me now…I know she will protect me. Mother…she always told me to stand strong matter what and I will. I may not be strong now but I will…I will do my best to continue on."

Allen smiled then, finding it endearing that she would take such a path. She was already on her way to becoming a strong woman.

"Come on Allen, we're going to get ready to leave. Koumi said to bring the girl, we'll keep her until we find her a new home…however if she has innocence or can sync he said we will have to make her into an excorcist, no exceptions." Lavi said in a serious tone, which caused Aurelia to frown heavily.

Did that mean she would have to experience that again? No…it just…she really didn't think she could handle seeing such…creatures and she shuttered at the thought.

"Allen, Lavi and Kanda it's to go, the train will be leaving soon. You and your new charge will be taken back to headquarters, we will be staying behind to clean up this mess. Be safe."

As the four departed Aurelia glanced down at the ground before turning around and picking up the book before speed walking to catch up to the three men. What exactly would happen now?

**~'Don't worry, you just need to remain calm. It will be fine. He'll protect you.'~**

To this Aurelia glanced over to Allen and smiled gently. Yes, he would protect her and soon enough she would be able to protect herself…still the thought of who that voiced belong to bugged her, yet for the life of her she could not really be bothered. Not now anyway.

* * *

A/n: Oh by the way, the plot will begin to take a new turn. This means that certain events will be re-written. Chapters 5-10 will no longer be following close to their counterparts. As stated this story is to be the original storyline that was ignored in favor of Musician's Host. As such I have been slowly re-working the plot in the original story World of Gray to it's more beginning stages. This includes Chiyone being more of a secondary character and not having much of a role other then acting as a "conscious". The storybook for those who have not figured it out are the dreams of Aurelia that she had of Chiyone in Musician's Host. However that story is just that: A dream. However parallels will be heavy due to their closeness in plot elements.

So therefore if you read the older version and notice that things are out of sync or seem to not match up this is why.

I will, also, be taking down the older version after the rest of the chapters are re-written. I am still looking for a beta to bounce ideas from and so if you are interested please do PM me!

Anyway feedback would be loved, and I promise to have 5 and 6 up soon! Sorry it is taking so long, life has left me little time to work on this. Oh and happy Thanksgiving even if I'm a day late!


End file.
